<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Heard of Adam and Eve Now Get Ready For Adam and Leave by CaptainLeBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164534">You've Heard of Adam and Eve Now Get Ready For Adam and Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles'>CaptainLeBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Microfic, if you've ever wondered if adam is going to be a character in hallmarks, roman your soft side is showing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake likes her dad's new assistant- he's nice, and always ready to talk to her about whatever topic has her fires blazing.</p><p>Roman... does not approve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Heard of Adam and Eve Now Get Ready For Adam and Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I joked about this with Hayley weeks ago and was going to just type it up as a headcanon post when I decided I wanted it to be canon.</p><p>Going by canon ages, Blake should be meeting Adam about now. But since I don't feel like having her take that route in Hallmarks, I figured, you know. Someone ought to intervene. This takes place between volumes two and three.</p><p>Content warning: This piece flirts around the edges of referencing child grooming tactics, if you know what you're looking at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghira had a new assistant at work, a young man trying to work his way through college. He was at the house a lot, because of the promise of free food, so Blake and Ilia got to see a lot of him. This wasn't a bug but a feature- he was nice, always ready to listen to whatever they wanted to talk about, always offering some sort of insight into their topic of the day.</p><p>His name was Adam. Blake was taken by him; where Ilia wasn't particularly interested in being very good friends with a random college kid, Blake couldn't wait for the days when he followed Dad home and she got to spend dinner chatting with him, like she was really a grown up and her opinions really mattered.</p><p>Not that her parents ever made her feel like her opinions <em>didn't</em> matter, but they did always make her feel like they were coming from a child. Adam took her <em>seriously.</em></p><p>It wasn't a big party. Just a little gathering with some neighbors, really just a chance to enjoy the fact the weather was warming up again. A chance for Dad to fire up his grill- and there was just enough of a night chill in the air to justify crowding around the grill with marshmallows and weenies on sticks after the actual dinner had been eating. Blake and Ilia were giggling over the mess Blake had made of her fingers with her marshmallow, when Blake looked up and caught Adam watching her.</p><p>He caught her eye when she spotted him and smiled, turning back to his conversation with one of the Malachite twins without another glance. Her cheeks flared pink- how long had he been watching her? She shook her head and looked somewhere else, gaze instead landing on Roman Torchwick- he'd turned up with the twins and Tukson, Junior's latest protege (Junior and Mrs. Junior had been unable to attend, but sent their regards). He was talking to Tukson now in low voices, but his gaze was pinned to Adam and as Blake looked on, his eyes narrowed before he nodded.</p><p>"I wonder what that's about," Blake said, and filled Ilia in on what she'd just witnessed. Ilia shrugged.</p><p>"Couldn't tell you. Adam is around the same age as Tukson, right? Maybe they know each other and have beef."</p><p>"Hmm, maybe."</p><p>-/-</p><p>Roman waited a little while into the evening, at a moment when the kids weren't paying attention to him or Adam, and sauntered over, slinging and arm around the boy's- the <em>man's,</em> his thoughts sneered- shoulders and steering him away rather forcefully.</p><p>"Hello, Adam was it? Walk with me, I want a word with you."</p><p>Adam made a noise of surprise, but there was something about Torchwick's demeanor that gave no room for argument, so he followed until they were a little way away from the other neighbors who had showed up to visit.</p><p>"Isn't this a cosy spot?" Torchwick said,, when Adam finally made to protest. "I have a bone to pick with you. See, I <em>know</em> who you are. I know why you had to leave Vacuo so suddenly. Keep smiling sunshine, this is just a nice chat between pals. No, don't say anything, just listen." And he leaned closer, close enough that only Adam could hear him. "If I catch you anywhere near either of those little girls over there, there will not be enough pieces of you left to identify."</p><p>Adam glowered. "You don't scare me."</p><p>"No? Well, try me, then."</p><p>And let go and sauntered away, twirling his cane idly. Adam stared after him, but, his point made, Roman had nothing more to say.</p><p>-/-</p><p>A few weeks later, Ghira informed the family that, regrettably, Adam had quit very suddenly.</p><p>What a pity, he said. He was such a promising young man, he said.</p><p>Blake moped into her pillow that night, and maybe even shed a tear or two over her disappointment, but by the next morning he was nothing more than a fond memory, and she was ready to move on with her life.</p><p>Still, she did have to wonder why he'd left so suddenly...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is any of this realistic? No! Don't care, I just don't want Blake to have to go through All That. I'm sure you can all understand.</p><p>(Adam and Tukson both came from Vacuo, hence how Tukson knew of Adam's reputation.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>